Ivar y Belg
by ana membrives
Summary: Hipo y Astrid son mayores, se han casado y tienen dos gemelos ... que casi no se matan de milargo... Los jovenes emprenden un largo viaje con sus amigos pero, que quieren conseguir con eso? ¿Que hara Alvin para evitar que lleguen a su objetivo?
1. Chapter 1 El inicio de todo

**ANTES DE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODO EL QUE LEA ESTA HISTORIA. TANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON, COMO LA PELICULA SON DE DREAM WORKS, NO TRATO DE ENRIQUEZERME CON ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO SOY UNA FAN A LA QUE SE LE HA OCURRIDO UNA HISTORIA. ¡SIN MAS PREAMBULOS, LA HISTORIA!**

….

Hipo ya es todo un adulto, un buen jefe de la aldea. Astrid es su esposa. Ellos teienen dos hijos, que , bueno , no se matan de milagro:

Hipo: Ivar, Belg!

Belg y Ivar: (seañlandose) Ha empezado él!

Hipo: Ivar... que te conozco desde que naciste...

Ivar: Vale empeze yo, pero él me dijo que manejaba mal la espada!

Hipo: Belg te tengo dicho que no le digas eso a tu hermano, es,... bueno... es tu hermano!

Belg: Claro, como salió a mamà, ha heredado todas las cualidades de ella, y como tambien se parece a ti ha heredado tu inteligencia... Yo he heredado todo lo malo... Aveces me pregunto si en realidad sirvo para algo. Bueno, algo que no sea estorbar.

Hipo: Belg horrendo hofferson I !

Belg: Es verdad! Soy horrible con la espada, con un hacha, con un martillo, con un puñal, quieres que siga?!

Hipo: Eres muy fuerte, eres genial en herreria, eres el mejor entrenando dragones, el mejor montando a caballo, quieres que siga?!

Belg: Si tan bueno soy, porque Ivar será el jefe de la aldea si yo soy el mayor?!

Hipo: Belg, yo… (dijo con culpa y tristeza)

Belg: Adios!

(se va corriendo al bosque)

Ivar: voy con él.

(ya en el bosque)

Ivar: Oye, …

Belg: Porque siempre pasa lo mismo?

Ivar: Te voy a explicar algo, algo que devería haberte dicho hace tiempo… Tu naciste primero que yo. Los curanderos decían que morirías a no ser que papà y mamà te daran un antídoto en cada comida hasta hoy, por eso te prohiven que no comas en casa, o que te prepares la comida. Te quisieron proteger tanto que canviaron el testamento, para que yo, relativamente sano, pudiera encargarme de la aldea.

Belg: Osea que ni siquiera me han dicho que tengo una enfermedad… Menuda familia… (dijo con ironia)

Ivar: Lo hacen para no preocuparte. Cualquier dia de estos te da un jamacuco , y, no se que haría sin mi hermano gemelo! (haciéndole el patizambo)

Belg: Pareces tu el mayor! Jajajajaajaja!

(descripción de los personajes)

Belg tiene el pelo marrón, pero un poco más claro que hipo. Es un poco musculoso, pero no exageradamente. Tiene los ojos azúles o verdes según la luz. Es sarcastico, alegre, divertido, amable... Tiene el papel de hermano responsable y cuidadoso, escepto cuando se pelea con él. Tambien tiene muchas cualidades de Astrid, tiene mucha fuerza, auque el no lo sabe. Es un excelente entrenador de dragones. Tiene un furia nocturna, hijo de desdentao.

Ivar tiene el pelo rubio, y tiene pecas alrededor de la naríz. Tiene los ojos azúles con un toque de verde. Está un poco banco de piel, pero no llega a blanco fantasma. Es un poco más musculoso que Belg, pero no es tan musculoso como un Vikingo. Es menos paciente que Astrid, y eso es decir mucho. Él tambien trabaja en la fragua con Belg, Hipo y Bocón. Tiene el papel de irresponsable y atrevido a todo, pero en el fondo se preocupa mucho por Belg. Tiene un furia nocturna, hijo de Desdentao.

Los dos chicos tienen el pelo despeinado de hipo.

Hipo ahora es un poco musculoso, y más alto que Astrid. No es tan musculoso como su padre, pero se había convertido en un hombre fuerte. Vestía la capa de su padre y la ropa de siempre con su casco puesto.

Astrid no había canviado, pero ahora tenia más responsabilidades, con sus hijos y con la casa. Vestía su falda con pinchos, pero tambien una capa y casco vikingo.

(fin de la descripción)

Ivar: Bueno, creo que papá ya se habra preocupado demasiado por ti.

Belg: Que te pasa?

Ivar: A mi? Que me va a pasar? (extrañado)

Belg: Eres responsable! Eso no ocurre todos los días... Además, tu estas estas raro... Has conocido a una chica! (señalandolo)

Ivar: Que?! No! Yo nunca... (Belg hace cara de si ya, y yo me lo creo. Ivar enrojece) Vale! He conocido a una chica... Como rayos lo has sabido!?

Belg: Soy tu hermano, lo se todo... Quien es la chica?(dice comiendose una manzana que ha pillado de un manzano(obio)

Ivar: Bueno, es... bueno ...

Belg: Acaso sabes su nombre?

Ivar: La verdad es que no... ha venido de aquella isla del sur con la que firmamos ser aliados.

Belg: Como te puedes enamorar de alguien si ni siquiera sabes su nombre?

Ivar: Fue un flechazo, además he hablado con ella... es preciosa, amable, divertida... (sonrojado y dando suspiros)

Belg: ¿Antes de que le escribas un poema, podemos llegar a casa sin que yo sufra daños irreparables?(tirando la manzana ya acabada de comer al suelo)

Ivar: Ja ja ja muy gracioso. (con ironia)Por cierto tienes manzana por aqui.(señalando la mejilla)

Belg: Gracias hermano.(en broma. Silva y los dos montan en sus dragones hasta su casa)

….

**ESTE ES EL EPISODIO, QUE LE PASARA A BELG? DE QUIEN ESTA ENAMORADO IVAR? PORQUE HAGO TANTAS PREGUNTAS? ¡LO DESCUBRIREIS EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO!**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparando el gran viaje

**BUENO, ESTE ES EL EPISODIO DE HOY, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE! (ESTOY MUY CONTENTA POR LOS REVIEWS DE LA OTRA HISTORIA QUE HE ECHO)**

**...**

Cuando los chicos llegaron a casa, astrid y hipo los estaban esperando en la casa preocupados

Astrid: (un abrazo doble a los gemelos)

Belg: Ya mamà, estoy bien...

Ivar: Y me preguntan porque tengo un tic en el ojo...

Hipo: Tienes un tic en el ojo?! Astrid lo tenemos que llevar a los curanderos!

Ivar: Tranquilizate, solo era una espresión!

Belg: Si, pobre, que el de la enfermedad soy yo! Uy...

Hipo: Ivar!

Astrid: Hipo!

Belg:Astrid!

Hipo: Belg!

Bocón: (que pasaba por allí) Bocón!

(Se lo quedan mirando)

Estoico: A que viene este griterio?

Hipo: "Alguien" descubrio el pastel gràcias a un pajarito que yo me se... (mirando a Ivar descaradamente)

Ivar: Bueno, se me ha hecho tarde, yo me piro... (girandose para irse)

Astrid: (cojiendole del brazo) Tu no te vas a ninguna parte Ivar Hadok Hofeson!

Belg: (pensando) "uffff el nombre completo..."

Ivar: Genial! Traicionado por mi propia madre... (con ironia)

Hipo: Porque no puedes mantener una simple promesa cuando es importante?!

Ivar: Se lo tuve que decir papà, ademas algun dia se acabaria enterando... Ya sabes como soy... Intento ser responsable...

Hipo: Eres muchas cosas Ivar, pero responsable no es una de ellas...

(había metido la pata hasta el fondo...)

Ivar: Con que si heee! (alzando un poco la voz

Hipo: No levantes la voz!

Ivar: Y que si alzo la voz?! (mas fuerte)

Hipo: (gritando al tope) Es una orden!

Ivar: (grito tanto que lo oyo media aldes) Abdico!

(el pueblo hace un que?! a la vez)

Hipo: Que?!

Ivar: Ya lo has oído!

Estoico: No puedes hacer eso! (hechando humo(no literalmente))

Ivar: Pues ya lo he hecho! (se va a la playa)

Hipo: Al carajo con el plan familiar... (sentandose en una roca y llevandose las manos a la cara)

Bocón: 300 años de tradicion para nada...

Astrid: (poniendo sus manos en los ombros de su marido)Bocón!

Bocón: Que?

Astrid: Ya veras como todo se arregla... Ademas, si no quiere hacerlo, que lo haga Belg...

Aldea entera hipo y belg incluidos: Que!?

Hipo: Pero y que pasa con su "enfermedad"?!

Astrid: Sabes que?! Llevo una semana si darle el antídoto y esta vivo!

Hipo: Te das cuenta de que podrias matarlo?!

Belg: Alguien quiere mi opinion?!

Astrid y hipo: No, no la queremos! (al unisono)

Estoico: Algun dia tenia que pasar hipo...

Hipo: Ese dia no tenia que llegar!

(toda la aldea discutiendo y gritando)

Belg: SILENCIO!

(todos callan)

Belg: Primero que si tengo una enfermedad, despues nose que de un dia que no tenia que llegar... Alguien me puede explicar que rayos esta pasando!?

Astrid: Tengo que hablar contigo...

Belg: (La sigue)

Astrid: Cuando naciste, Alvin y los marginados te hecharon una maldicion en el ombro...

Belg: (se toca la cicatriz preocupado)

Astrid: Si no te davamos el antídoto, la cicatriz se abriria y tu moririas. Los curanderos dicen que pronto el antídoto ya no hara efecto dentro de unos dias...

Belg: Pero hay alguna otra manera?

Astrid: La hay, pero me tienes que prometer de que no iras... solo.

Belg: Te lo prometo.

Astrid: Presta mucha atención... Hay una isla, una isla muy alejada, fria y sombria... Cubierta de nieve y hielo llamada Oighear, allí encontraras un único arbol que produce sabia lo suficiente curativa como para curar tu cicatriz. El viaje esta lleno de peligros, ningun hombre que ha ido solo ha vuelto nunca.

Belg: Dame un mapa...

(Belg se dirije a la palya a buscar a su hermano)

Ivar: Que pasa?

Belg: Lo se todo, haz las maletas quiero que me acompañes a Oighear.

Ivar: Tu estas loco? Con frio al extremo, hielo y nieve por todas partes, pretendes que me meta en ese desierto congelado?

Belg: Bueno, supongo que... no.

Ivar: Pues supones mal! Por ti lo que sea tron!

Belg:(con una sonrisa en la cara) Que es eso de tron?

Ivar: Me lo he inventado yo...

(se van caminando hacia la plaza mayor de la aldea. Llegan a la aldea)

Hipo: (en lo alto de algun tipo de escenario) Necesito que unos cuantos jovenes valientes se atrevan a ir a Oighear con mi hijo, para ayudarlo en su mision. Quien quiere acompañarlo? (esperando que nadie levantase la mano)

(levantan la mano gold fish, (amigo de los gemelos), Asdis, Dalla, Laídir(primo de los gemelos) y kappi.

Hipo: Bien, mañana a primera hora les quiero aqui chicos, prepararemos las cosas para el viaje.

….

**¡PORFIN "NUESTROS CHICOS" ESTAN EN MARCHA PARA ENCONTRAR EL ANTÍDOTO! ¡IVAR SE REVOLUCIONA! ¡SI QUEREIS SABER QUE PASARÁ, TENEIS QUE ESPERAR AL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO!**


	3. Chapter 3: En busca del antídoto

**¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! ¡HOY OS TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPITULO DE IVAR Y BELG!**

**TANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON, COMO LA PELICULA SON DE DREAM WORKS, NO TRATO DE ENRIQUEZERME CON ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO SOY UNA FAN A LA QUE SE LE HA OCURRIDO UNA HISTORIA. **

…**.**

(Se hizo un silencio incomodo mientras la familia hadok cenaba. Hipo y Ivar no se hablavan, astrid solo miraba incomoda su plato, Belg sujetaba su cabeza con una mano mientras le hacia ascos a el estofado de hígado)

Belg: Bueno, quien ha querido ir conmigo?

Hipo: Gold fish, Laídir, Kappi, Asdis y Dalla.

Ivar: (pensando) Dalla va a venir?!

Belg: (pensando) Asdis va a venir?!

(los dos hacian cara de sorprendidos y de sonrojados)

Astrid: Estais bien?

Belg y Ivar: Si

Ivar: Tengo que hablar contigo Belg, nos disculpais un momento? (cojiendo del brazo a Belg y haciendo la mayor sonrisa falsa de la historia)

( ya en el pasillo)

Ivar: Te acuerdas de aquella chica que vino nueva a la isla, la que viene del sur?

Belg: Si porque?

Ivar: es Dalla, ahora recuerdo su nombre

Belg: Tan enamorado estabas que no te acordabas de su nombre?!

Ivar: Estaba enbobado contemplandola! Ai no! ai no que me estoy enamorando!

Belg: no me digas, en serio?! (con ironia y rodando los ojos)

Ivar: Bueno volvamos a cenar...

(cuando acabaron de cenar fueron a su cuarto compartido y buscaron dos maletas grandes hechas de piel. La de Ivar era marron oscuro y la de Belg Marron claro)

Belg: Oye me cojo el sueter?

Ivar: Te hara falta mas que un sueter para poder taparte del frio...

(pronto la maleta estaba hecha. Belg puso toda su ropa de mayor abrigo dentro, mas una manta gruesa y su saco de dormir y una almoada pequeña. Ivar puso lo mismo)

Belg: Bueno amigo... (dirijiendose a su furia nocturna con un arañazo en el ojo de color rojo. Se llama raudi)

Ivar: Tendremos un largo viaje...(dijo mientras acariciaba a Freydis, su dragona furia nocturna)

(se metieron en la cama pensando en lo duro que seria el viaje de mañana)

(Los dos chicos se despiertan medio dormidos, hipo abre la puerta bruscaemnte)

Hipo: Arriba todo el mundo! (ruidosamente)

Desdentao: (rujido de despertad)

Hipo: Hoy os espera un largo viaje...

(se van a la plaza)

Bueno, os dare un mapa del lugar y soportes para llevar reservas de comida... Aqui os dejo brujulas y silvatos por si os perdeis... Yo me iria poniendo el abrigo ya...

(Todos montan en sus dragones y se van saludando con una mano)

Belg: Bueno, eso fue rapido... gold fish, por donde tenemos que ir? (le pregunto a su mejor amigo, que entiende mucho de esas cosas)

Gold: tenemos que ir recto por el norte... A favor del viento y si no paramos, cosa que no creo posible, llegaremos mañana por la tarde..

Asdis: Dos dias?! Creo que tendremos que parar de vez en cuando, los dragones necesitaran descansar...

(de pronto se desata una gran tormenta de nieve)

Kappi: Que rayos pasa?!( dijo el chico peli rojo asustado)

Ivar: Todos en el sueno, ya!

(cayeron en picado hacia el suelo)

Ivar: (abraza a Dalla contra el suelo protejiendola)

( Ivar y Dalla se estaban abrazando por el frio, tenian una buena capa de nieve encima pero se formo una especie de cueva)

Dalla: De donde salio esa tormenta?!

Ivar: No lo se, y no grites, ahun se caera la cueva y entonces si que estamos muertos de verdad. (dijo susurrando)

Dalla: Donde se habran metido los demas?! (Dijo la morena de pelo corto susurrando)

Ivar: No lo se, pero tenemos que encontrar la manera de hacer luz...

Dalla: Que tal con esto? (dijo enseñandole algo, pero no podia ver por la oscuridad)

Ivar: Como se si sirve si no se que es?!

Dalla: Cierto... Es una caja de cerillas

Ivar: Sigo sin saber que es... ( con ironia. En ese tiempo no existian)

Dalla: Tu solo observa...

Ivar: El que si no puedo... (le corto la frase porque hizo una pequeña luz) ver... De donde has sacado esta maravilla?! (dijo asombrado)

Dalla: Lo he inventado yo...

Ivar: Guau, pues eres una genio! Necesitamos algo que alumbre mas, creo que tengo una vela por aqui... (dijo rebuscando la vela en su mochila)

Dalla: Creo que yo tengo algo mejor... (Dijo sacando una antorcha)

Ivar: De donde has sacado ese cacharro?! Perdon, cambio la pregunta, como carai has podido meter ese cacharro en la mochila?!

Dalla: Secretos de chicas...

Ivar: (Cara de Hipo cuando Bocón le dice: Lo que no soporta es lo que llevas dentro) Me quedo a cuadros...

Dalla: (pequeña risa) Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas...

Ivar: Si, tienes...em, razon...? (dijo confundido mientras ayudaba a levantar a Dalla del suelo y prendia la antorxa)

Dalla: (Sonrisa mientras camina por un tunel)

Ivar: (le devuelve la sonrisa siguiendola)

MIENTRAS EN LA SUPERFÍCIE...

Asdis: Dalla! Ivar!

(todos los chicos gritan lo mismo)

Belg: Lo sabía! Esque lo sabia! No puedo dejarlo solo ni un segundo! (dijo exajeradamente)

Laídir: Pareces su padre tio...

Belg: Que es eso de tio?

Laídir: Se lo invento Ivar...

Belg: (se lleva las manos a la cara y se sienta en el suelo)

Kapi: Muy sutil! (dijo el chico con ironia, poniendole el brazo en el hombro como diciendo: Tienes mi apoyo amigo)

Asdis: Que es lo peor que le podria pasar? (intentando animarlo)

Laídir: Que este muerto?

Todos menos Belg: Laídir!

Laídir: Que? Y que me decis de Dalla, estara bien?

Kapi: No es el mejor momento para preguntar eso... (Dijo el hermano mayor de Dalla uniendose a Belg)

Asdis: Calla ya si no quieres que te de en toda la cara, que no ves que los intentamos animar?! (con el mismo caracter que Astrid)

Laídir: Yo solo comentaba...

Asdis: Pues no comentes tanto y empieza a buscarlos...!

Gold Fish: (tan soñador como su padre) Si tuvieramos un aparato pequeñito que nos dijera donde estan...

Laídir: Havia una pequeña posibilidad de sobrevivir en este viaje, pero con este... (señalando a Gold Fish)

DE VUELTA CON DALLA Y IVAR...

Dalla: Oye, Ivar, oí que te peleaste con tu padre, es verdad?

Ivar: Para el carro morena, yo no cuento mi vida, sin embargo me esta interesando la tuya... Madre sobre protectora..., viaje prohivido, me parece un asunto serio... (En el proximo capitulo contare la histopria de Dalla) Solo tengo una pregunta, si querias venir a Berk, porque no lo hiciste antes?

Dalla: Bueno... (un poco nerviosa)

(se escuchan crujidos)

Dalla: Ivar? Ivar?!

Ivar: corre..., corre!

(corren por el túnel a toda pastilla mientras la cueva se va desmoronando)

EN LA SUPERFICIE...

Kappi: Que es ese ruido?!

Laídir: Nahhh, seguro que nada importante... (despreocupado)

BAJO LA NIEVE...

(Ivar y Dalla corren como posesos y gritan)

EN LA SUPERFÍCIE...

Kapi: No, en serio, pasa algo...

Belg: Si..., yo tambien lo oigo...

Gold Fish: Es como si alguien gritara como poseso...

Asdis: Como si se derrumbara algo bajo nuestros pies...

(de pronto el suelo se cae y todos van abajo)

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dragones: (rujido de socorro)

(Dalla e Ivar consiguen escapar por los pelos)

(Todos salen ilesos)

Belg: Por Odín!

Kapi: Estoy muerto? (tocandose la cara y losbrazos)

Asdis: (despeinada) Por poco me trago toda la nieve de la isla!

Gold fish: Estoy noqueado... (dijo estirado en el suelo)

Laídir: (con la lengua pegada en un trozo de hielo enorme) Crzeo qzue me he pegazdo...

Todos: (rien a carcajadas y se dan cuenta de que han encontrado a los chicos)

…

**ESTE HA SIDO EL CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. ¿REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4: En marcha (1a parte)

**Guest: (al primer comentario) Jajajaja, ¡me alegro de que te guste mi historia! ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Guest: (al segundo comentario) ¡Me entusiasma tener un fan! (nunca pensé que diría eso) ¡Muchas gracias, me caes muy bien! **

**Alexa: ¡Gracias por apoyarme y el review! **

**TANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON, COMO LA PELICULA SON DE DREAM WORKS, NO TRATO DE ENRIQUEZERME CON ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO SOY UNA FAN A LA QUE SE LE HA OCURRIDO UNA HISTORIA**

…

(descripción de los personajes)

Asdis: Es rubia y de ojos entre azules y verdes. se recoje el pelo siempre en una trenza de espiga que le llega mas o menos por la cadera. Es difícil de tratar, pero es leal con sus amigos y familia. Es bastante fuerte y sabe manejar las armas como si llevara practicando toda la vida. Tiene un dragon leñador rojo (dragon mencionado en la pelicula. es muy grande y con forma de sierra en las alas). Es terca pero es muy buena amiga. Viste una camieta azúl caribe con un chaleco de piel marron oscuro. Leva unos pantalones marrones un poco mas claros que el chaleco y lleva botas de piel de oso. Su arma favorita es el hacha. (hija de brutacio)

Gold fish: Hijo de pata pez, es rubio, escualido y usa gafas la mayor parte del dia (las gafas son invento de Dalla) Tiene el mismo humor y amor por los dragones que su padre, incluso sueña tanto como el. No es demasiado habil en las armas ni en la lucha, pero es muy buen entrenador de dragones y es muy inteligente. Viste una camisa de manga corta de color marron, y unos pantalones un poco mas oscuros que la camiseta. Lleva botas de piel de oso. Tiene un gronkle.

Dalla: Tiene el pelo corto por el cuello. Tiene el pelo negro tirando a castaño oscuro. Tiene los ojos marron claro con manchas marron oscuro. Es bastante blanca de piel, pero no es tan blanca como Ivar. Es amable y divertida, pero si alguien se llega a meter con ella o con alguno de sus amigos, armara la gorda y posiblemente le cortara la yugular a quien se haya metido en su camino. Lleva un vestido de manga corta que le llega a las rodillas. Es de color azúl oscuro. Devajo del vestido lleva un pantalon largo de color marron. Siempre lleva su martillo y su espada con ella. Lleva una especie de guantes que se cojen del dedo índice hasta llegar al codo. Siempre lleva su colgante de colmillo de lobo. (esplicare su historia) Inventa objetos muy útiles pero nadie la toma en serio escepto sus amigos.

HISTORIA:

Se crio en Balk, una isla que esta un poco al sur de Berk. Se escapo de casa con con su hermano mayor cuando tenia 11 años y viajo a Berk porque su madre no los dejaba salir de su casa nunca, es mas, nunca habian salido afuera. Nadie se ha molestado en buscarlos, así que se quedron a vivír en Berk. Cuando Dalla conocio a Ivar le conto la historia.

Kapi: Es el hermano mayor de Dalla. Es un poco musculoso y tiene los ojos y el pelo igual que su hermana. Tiene el pelo un poco largo, simpre le estorba cuando lucha. Es muy buen espadachin y es un buenisimo entrenador de dragones. El esta un poco moreno, pero no demasiado. Es cabezota y despreocupado en cualquier tema, escepto si el tema se trata de su hermana, que se pone histerico. Tiene un cremallerus espantoso de color verde que "comparte" con su hermana. Tiene un gran sentido del humor cuando esta relajado. Siempre pelea con Dalla y con Laídir, su mejor amigo. Viste una camisa de escamas de dragon (eso desafia sus principios, pero era de su padre que fallecio) tambien lleva plantalon largo de color marron y botas de piel de oso. Lleva como un especie de brazalete de el codo hasta la muñeca. Tiene un tatuaje de un furia nocturna en el ombro, y tiene una cicatriz en la espalda de cuando tuvo que participar en una batalla contra las islas del este.

Laídir: Tiene el pelo largo como una chica y castaño. Tiene los ojos azúles muy claros. Es demasiado fuerte y es poco impresionable. Tiene un caracter cabezota e insoportable, pero en el fondo es buen chico. Su padre es Patan Mocoso. Tiene mucha destreza con el martillo y el hacha. Es muy orgulloso y sarcastico. Viste uan camiseta marron con un chaleco de piel de oso marron oscuro. Lleva un pantalon marron muy oscuro tirando a negro. Lleva unas botas de piel de oso marron claro. Lleva una especie de brazalete de colmillos pequeños de lobo. Siempre lleva su casco vikingo con unos largos cuernos.

(fin de la descripcipción)

(Los chicos se dan cuenta de que estan a salvo)

Belg: (Le da un abrazo a Ivar como si no lo hubiera visto en años)

Kapi: (Hace lo mismo con su hermana)

Dalla: Me estas estrujando los órganos internos! (Kapi la suelta)

Kapi: Nunca, y repito nunca me vuelvas a dar un susto así, sabes que soy capaz de buscarte por dias!

Ivar: (Belg haun lo abraza) Tio, que hacemos el rídiculo...

Belg: Siento estar preocupado por creer que estabas muerto! (con ironia) Y porque te gusta decirme tio?

Ivar: I a ti porque te gusta ponerme en rídiculo?

Belg: touché...

Asdis: Vaiamonos o no llegaremos en la vida...

(Montan en los dragones mientras hablan)

Belg: Tengo una pregunta... porque nos habeis acompañado al viaje si sabeis que podeis salir muertos?

Laídir: Me gusta la aventura...

Dalla y kapi: Conocemos lugares nuevos.

Gold fish: aprendemos a sobrevivir...

Asdis: Pero sobre todo te ayudamos para que no te mueras... No te sientes mareado ni nada? Es decir, esa cicatriz se esta abriendo...

Belg: No, de momento no me duele nada... Esperemos que mi suerte continue hasta que lleguemos...

Ivar: Haún me pregunto como nos han dejado ir solos...

Belg: Si, es un poco raro...

(despues de 3 horas volando...)

Laídir: Tenemos que dejar descansar a los dragones...

Belg: Que tal esta el trreno para dormir?

Gold fish: Perfecto.

(bajan para prepararlo todo)

Kapi: (Monta su tienda)

Asdis: Espera, habeis traido tiendas de campaña?!

Ibar, Belg y Gold fish: Si.

Dalla: Vale, Belg!

Belg: Dime! (poniendose firme pero nervioso)

Dalla: Hazme hueco en la tienda...

Belg: (sonrojado) Si, claro! Como gustes...

Kapi: Jo, que suerte tiene...

Dalla: Ivar... Me dejas dormir en tu tienda?

Ivar: Claro. (sonjojado tambien)

Laídir: Y nosotros que?

Kapi: Tendremos que dormir juntos...

Gold fish: Suerte que somos delgados...

Dalla: (hace una fogata justo en medio de el corro de tiendas con sus cerillas)

Gold fish: Alguien tiene hambre?

Todos: (cara de si)

Asdis: Tendremos que pescar...

Dalla: Genial, porque tengo una red de pesca perfecta para esta ocasion...

Kapi: Quien lleva una red de pescar en su mochila?

Dalla: Te podria decir lo mismo con tu repelente de trolls...

Kapi: He, los trolls existen! Te roban los calzetines! Pero solo los izquierdos... Porque será?

Dalla: Si, lo que tu digas...

Ivar: (susurrandole a los chicos y chica) Vaiamos tirando hantes de que los pavos se piquen mas...

Todos: Que?

Ivar: Que vaiamos a pescar antes de que se peleen mas...

Todos: Ahhhhhh...

(Van a un rio a provar suerte)

Dalla: (Pone la red)

Kapi: (Fabrica una lanza con un palo)

...

**ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE, EL CAPITULO ME QUEDO MUY LARGO Y LO HE DIVIDIDO. ¿REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5: En marcha (parte 2)

**Guest: Bueno, más o menos la de Astrid y Hipo, solo que son amigos de la infancia, hare un capítulo sobre eso… ¡Gracias por el review! **

**Alexa: Muchas gracias, ¡jejee! Estoy haciendo otro fic de El Orígen de los Guardianes, pero actualizare seguido… si no actualizo, no actualizare máximo dos días. ¡Muchíííísimas gracias por el review! **

**TANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON, COMO LA PELICULA SON DE DREAM WORKS, NO TRATO DE ENRIQUEZERME CON ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO SOY UNA FAN A LA QUE SE LE HA OCURRIDO UNA HISTORIA**

…**.**

(De camino al rio...)

Kapi: Mas vale que cuides bien a mi hermana...

Ivar: Que quieres decir con eso?! (muy sonrojado)

Kapi: No hace falta tener la sabiduria de los dioses para notar que te gusta...

Belg: Hasta el idiota de Laídir se ha dado cuenta ...

Laídir: he, sin insultar...

Gold fish: Tienes suerte de que duerma a tu lado...

(Asdis y Dalla hablan)

Dalla: Me han dicho que eres muy buena en el tema de la lucha...

Asdis: Bueno... supongo que se me da mejor luchar con alguna arma que cuerpo a cuerpo... He oído que haces inventos...

Dalla: Si, pero lo hago por mera distraccion...

Asdis: Pues son muy útiles ... ¿Como lo haces?

Dalla: No lo se, se me ocurre una idea y simplemente hago el objeto...

(llegan a un rio pero esta conjelado)

Ivar: Vale... Y haora que?!

Belg: Esto me recuerda a aquella vez que...

Laídir: Ya empezamos...

Belg: Ivar y yo estabamos patinando y aparecio Gold fish con el sueter que le regalo su abuela... Le llegaba por las rodillas...

Todos menos Gold: Jajajajaja!

Gold fish: Muy bonito...

Belg: Gracias! Bueno... lo que quiero decir es que podríamos patinar un rato, ya sabeis... para pasar la tarde...

(Todos fueron corriendo al rio menos belg que se quedo con la palabra en la boca)

Belg: Y eso...

(Todos se divierten hasta que Asdis nota que el hielo cruje)

Asdis:¡ Ahhhhhhhhh!

Belg: ¡Asdis!

Ivar: ¡Que nadie se mueva!

Laídir: ¿Y los dragones?

Kapi: ¡Se han quedado en el campamento!

Gold Fish: Las probabilidades de supervivencia están caiendo en picado…

Laídir: Cada vez te pareces más a tu padre…

Dalla: ¿No es momento de hablar tenemos que salir de aquí, pero como?

Ivar: Dame tu espada Kapi.

Kapi: Para que la…

Ivar: ¡Tu dámela!

Kapi: Sí…

Belg: Ya veo por dónde vas… ¡Laídir, préstame tu espada!

Laídir: (le pasa su espada)

Belg: ¿Dalla, tienes dos cuerdas?

Dalla: ¡Sí, toma!

Belg: Bien… ( atando una a la espada)

Ivar: (atando la otra a la otra espada)

Ivar y Belg: (clavan las dos espadas en un árbol) ¡Tirad!

…..

**¿QUE ESTARAN PLANEANDO LOS DOS GEMELOS? ¿COMO SALDRAN DEL LAGO CONJELADO? ¡LO VEREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO! ¿REVIEWS?**


	6. Chapter 6: Un amor y una mala cicatriz

**Alexa: Jejeje, ya me imagino una combinación… seria raro… ¡pero molaria! ¡Gracias por apoyarme! **

**Guest: Mucísimas gracias Brandon, ¡eres el mejor! Hay muchas cosas que no sabes y te ¡juro por mi canario que te sorprenderas! (esperemos que te sorprendas…) ¿Que tipo de relación amorosa? (responde en un review porfa)**

**TANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON, COMO LA PELICULA SON DE DREAM WORKS, NO TRATO DE ENRIQUEZERME CON ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO SOY UNA FAN A LA QUE SE LE HA OCURRIDO UNA HISTORIA**

…

(Los arboles se derrumban ya que están podridos por dentro)

Belg: ¡Subios a los árboles y soplad el silbato!

(Todos hacen lo que Belg dice. Los dragones escochan los silbatos y van en ayuda de los jinetes.)

Belg: ¡Vale! ¡Kappi! ¡Coje la cuerda y vuela hacia la izquierda! ¡Dalla! ¡Haz lo mismo pero por la derecha!

(Los chicos se quedaron divididos, Ivar, Asdis y Belg a la derecha y Kappi, Gold Fish, Dalla y Laídir a la izquierda)

Dalla: ¿Estais bien?

Todos: ¡Si!

Laídir: Oye, vámonos, no quiero quedarme aquí mucho tiempo….

Kappi: Uyyyy… ¿La niñita tiene miedo?

(en ese momento pasa la cosa más increíble del mundo, Laídir se pone derecho como una vela, levanta la cabeza e inenta reprimir unas lagrimas escurridizas y traicioneras que, a pesar de los intentos desesperados para que estas no salgan nunca de sus ojos, escapan dejando ver al chico indefenso)

Laídir: (Monta rápidamente en su fiel dragón y se va a una lúgubre cueva solitaria, fría y molestamente húmeda)

Dalla: ¿Qué le pasa? (Muy preocupada por su amigo)

Kappi: (suspiro) Asdey…

(A Asdis se le llenan de dolorosas lágrimas)

Asdis: Era… (Sollozo. Belg la abraza por la espalda) Era mi hermana pequeña, nos llebabamos un año… murió ahogada en un lago conjelado mientras intentaba recuperar su pulsera favorita… Laí estaba enamoradísimo de ella, ambos se querían como si fueran esposos… Me acuerdo de que era rara, porque era muy dulce con él, pero cuando ortos estaban cerca se comportaba como la tía de Laí, era casi como ell

a, pero en carácter… ella era joven … nada que ver con ella… (De lejos se escucha unos gruñidos de mujer como de "¡Dejame que te juro que la mato!", pero nadie se percató de el gruñido) un día, como dije antes, se le resbalo la pulsera y fue a parar en medio del lago, y ahí fue cuando el hielo crujio y murío, hacia tanto frío ese dia que el hielo se solidifico como por arte de magia, y Laí no pudo romperlo, ya que no tenia nada para romper el hielo…

Ivar: Pero, Laí siempre tiene armas y cachivaches, es muy… em… "vikingo"

Asdis: Ahora es "vikingo", antes odiaba las armas… El pobre vio como su amor de toda la vida moría ante sus propios ojos, y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo…

Kappi: Me siento fatal…

Gold: Es mejor que lo dejemos solo…

Belg: Si… pobrecillo…

(mientras en la nombrada cueva)

Laídir: (cojiendo un puñal) Vale… no va a doler, va a ser rápido… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? As me dio una misión… no le puedo fallar…Cuando la acabe ya tendre tiempo para morir… (saca un delicado arco de flechas de debajo de su chaleco, tallado con un corazón que dentro pone: A+L) Tu eres mi único sueño…

Flash Back…

Un niño de pelo largo estaba sentado en una roca cuando de pronto una niña (rapunzel con el pelo corto y castaño pero de pequeña) le da un susto de muerte)

Asdey: ¡Hola!

Laídir: ¡ahhh! (risita) ¡Hola!

Asdey: (Pequeña risita)

Laídir: ¿Quieres jugar a lanzar piedras al río?

Asdey: ¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiii! (con mucha energía)

Fin del flash Back…

Laídir: Ella me salvo del avismo, pero yo no la pude salvar del hielo… (más lagrimas tracioneras salen de los bellos ojos del chico) Por favor… vuelve As… por favor vuelve… (y se queda dormido con su dragón al lado, este hace ya como dos horas que esta dormido. Mientras con los demás…)

Belg: (un geito desgarrador) ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Asdis y Ivar: ¡Belg! (los demás lo intentan ayudar)

Asdis: ¡Esta sangrando! (grita horrorizada)

Belg: (se va desmayando)

Ivar: ¡Belg, Belg! (belg solo oye el primer Belg y un grito de Asdis y Dalla, ya que se acaba de desmayar)

…

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ¿QUE LE PASARA A BELG? ¿CUAL ES LA HISTORIA DE LAÍDIR? LO LEEREIS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. ¿REVIEWS?**


	7. Chapter 7: Unos conocidos espias

**Guest: Me has quitado la idea de la mente… jejeje, haún me sorprende que gente posiblemente de otro continente le guste algo que hago con mis propias manos… ¡Sois los mejores! ¿Qué digo los mejores? ¡Sois los supermegaultrainfinitamente mejores de todo el universo y el continuo espacio tiempo!**

**Guest: Me alegra que yo te alegre el dia. Si alguien te critica o te molesta dile: ¡Chupa el perro! ¡Ana me dijo que soy genial! Recuerda que lo igual es aceptado, pero es demasiado aburrido. Se tu misma y no canvies porque gente gilipollas te recrimine de ser diferente. Nunca canvies por otros, canvia por ti misma. Hay mucha gente ahí fuera, tienes que buscar a la que te comprenda, y esos serán los que te apoyen y te ayuden, tus verdaderos amigos. Yo también he pasado por eso, no tan fuerte como tu, pero se lo que es que te dejen de lado y que te insulten. Nunca estaras sola, haún no has encontrado a las personas adequadas, y como dijo silver en el planeta del tesoro: " Estás hecha de la madera de los grandes, pero tienes que tomar el timón y trazar tu propio curso... ¡No te rindas, a pesar de las borrascas! Y cuando llegue el momento, ¡tendrás la oportunidad de probar el corte de tus velas y demostrar lo que vales! Y yo espero poder ver la luz que tus velas henchidas despedirán ese día..."Con todo mi cariño: Ana (yo) (¡ánimo y no te rindas!) **

**TANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON, COMO LA PELICULA SON DE DREAM WORKS, NO TRATO DE ENRIQUEZERME CON ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO SOY UNA FAN A LA QUE SE LE HA OCURRIDO UNA HISTORIA**

…

Belg: (Despierta adolorido)

Asdis: Belg… (Secandole el sudor de la frente)

Belg: Hola (sonrisa adolorida)

Asdis: Hola (Sonrisa) ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Belg: Define mejor… Por cierto, ¿Y Laí?

Asdis: Acaba de volver…

Belg: (sonrisa) ¿Te acuerdas de cuando eramos niños?

Asdis: Jejejeje, si…

Flash back…

(una niña y un niño de siete años entrenaban en el bosque)

Asdis: ¡Pon la espada más recta!

Belg: ¡Sí!

Asdis: (dándole una estocada) Vijila tu izquierda…

Belg: (le da una estocada, le quita la espada, y con una espada le apunta la cabeza, y con la otra el cuello) ¡Ja! ¡Te gané!

Asdis: El alumno supera al maestro… (orgullosa y feliz)

Fin del flash back…..

Asdis: Antes de mis entrenamientos eras un flojucho…

Belg: Cada dia que pasa te pareces más a tu madre… ¡Auch!

Asdis: ¡Eso por asustarme! Y esto… (le da un beso) Por todo lo demás…

Belg: Canvio mi frase… Cada dia que pasa te pareces más a mi madre… (La abraza) Te quiero mi hermosa guerrera…

Asdis: (correspodiendole) Y yo a ti, mi soldadito de amor…

Chusco: Uhhhh… Hay amores que matan…

Brusca: Es muy tidirillas para ella…

Asdis y Belg: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Adis: ¿¡Papà?!

Asdis y Belg: ¿¡Tía?!

Chuco: ¿Creíais que os íbamos a dejar solos corriendo este peligro?

Brusca: No puedo creer que no os dierais cuanta de que estábamos aquí…

Mocoso: ¡Hey! Me huele a boda… ¿Quiénes son los afortunados?

Belg: Heee… yo…

Hipo: ¿Me he perdido algo?

Chusco: Si tu supieras…

Astrid: ¡Mi niño! (lo abraza)

Desdentao: (Lame a Belg de arriba abajo)

Bocón: Ya os digo yo que los trolls existen… He perdido mi calzetín izquierdo…

Estoico: Dejate de sandeces Bocón…

Pata pez: Tengo una pregunta… ¿Que haces con el calzetín derecho?, lo regalas o…

Mocoso: ¡Ho vamos, cierra el pico…!

Brusca: ¡Eso!

(Mocoso y Brusca se han casado, así que Chusco e Hipo son familia ya que Mocoso es primo de Hipo. Chusco se ha acsado con Leya (prima inventada por mi de Hipo) Pata pez se ha casado con Deeya, (prima inventada por mi de Hipo). Eso quiere decir que técnicamente Asdis y Belg son primos, pero los vikingos (Me lo invento yo) se pueden casar entre familia que no sea directa, como primos con primos. )

Belg: ¿Nos vamos? (susurrando)

Asdis: ¿Pero y tus heridas?

Belg: Tranquila… (se van sigilosamente mientras los "adultos" discuten)

Asdis: Menudo lio… (caminando por el bosque)

Belg: Sí…

(empiezan sonriendo, luego se rien flojito y luego ríen a carcajadas)

Asdís: ¡Si, nuestra singular familia alocada!

(Se siguen riendo a carcajadas)

…

**AHORA YA SABEIS QUE ERA ESE GRUÑIDO. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, ¿REVIEWS?**


	8. Chapter 8: Bocón es todo un comerciante

**Nerea Infante: ¡Se nota que te gusta leer! No dejas ni una historia sin leer… ¡Me caes bien chica!**

**Guest: Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, en serio, no creí que tuviera mucho éxito… Y sí, quiero ser tu amiga. **

**Alexa: Ya no sé que decir excepto que… ¡ERES LA MEJOR! Tengo ask y Facebook, pero el Facebook me lo ha "confiscado" mi hermana, así que cuando lo recupere te aviso. **

**Guest: Seguiré la historia, es que no me venía inspiración… ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! **

**(Perdón por la tardanza, pero entre la fiesta mayor de mi pueblo, la entrada en clases y la falta de inspiración no he podido continuar hasta ahora.)**

**TANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON, COMO LA PELICULA SON DE DREAM WORKS, NO TRATO DE ENRIQUEZERME CON ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO SOY UNA FAN A LA QUE SE LE HA OCURRIDO UNA HISTORIA**

…**.**

Ivar: Tengo una pregunta… Si todos estais aquí... ¿Quien cuida la aldea?

Hipo: Jejeje… (rascándose el cogote) Bueno…

(En la aldea se oyen gritos, ruidos, golpes y explosiones)

Phill: ¡Beeeee! ¡Beeeee! (dice con un casco y la capa de Hipo a rastras)

(de vuelta…)

Ivar: ¿¡Habeis dejado a cargo a una oveja!?

Mocoso: Si, que estupidez… Un ñu es más apropiado… ¿En que estabais pensando?

Ivar: (se da una palmada en la cara) Sea como sea… ¿Dónde vais a dormir?

Bocón: En estos casos… (montando rápidamente una parada de mercado (NA: A saber de donde la ha sacado…) Va sacando todo tipo de cachibaches) ¡La gran tienda del tío Bocón a su servicio! Cazerolas, sartenes, cuchillos, mazos, libros, mantas, ovejas, tinta, tiendas de campaña, peluches de recuerdo, pescado, esposas… ¡Todo con un 17% de descuento adicional, y si compras dos ñus, te regalamos otro completamente gratis! Pero ahun ay más… Si visitas mi clínica dental para dragones y compras mi dentífrico milagroso… (enseñando un tubo de pasta de dientes con su cara retratada) Te regalo una… ¡Cuchara! ¡Si, si! ¡Has oído bien! ¡Una maravillosa y útil cuchara! (enseñando una cuchara y meneándola hacia todos lados) Y no una cuchara común… ¡Una cuchara de calidad, tallada en caoba, dura como un pedrusco! (hace una hiper sonrisa, y tira de un cordel de dónde sale un cartelito que pone: "La gran tienda del tío Bocón: No se admite ningún tipo de devolución"

Dalla: (aplaude eufórica y contenta)

Todos menos Dalla y Bocón: (se quedan a cuadros)

Chusco: (extrañado) ¡Me llevo dos ñus!

Laí: ¿¡Vendes esposas?!

Bocón: (ignorando la pregunta) Bueno, ¿me vais a comprar las tiendas o que?

Estoico: Más bien, o que.

Astrid: ¿Podrías no cobrarnos?

Bocón: Los negocios son negocios, ya no puedo manejarme tan bien el la fragua, de que crees que vivo, ¿De bailar la macarena? (NA: Me parece increíble que un vikingo de la edad media sepa que es la macarena, pero bueno)

Brusca: Esta bien… (dándole el dinero)

Bocón: ¡Es un placer hacer negocios con vosotros! (aceptando el dinero de todos) Por cierto… ¿Dónde están Belg y Asdis?

(en algún lugar apartado del bosque…)

Belg: ¡AAAHHHHHH! (corriendo al borde de un ataque cardíaco debajo de una raíz de un árbol (por ende se queda atascado)

Asdis: ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! (preocupada)

Belg: ¡ELLA ME VA A COMER! (dejando sordo a todo dios)

Asdis: ¡¿ Quien…?! (viendo como una loba hambrienta corre a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Empujandole por el "pompis") ¡¿Es que siempre te tengo que salvar el trasero?! ¡AAAAAHHHHH! (con la loba casi encima, pero se da cuenta de que en realidad es una salvaje con una piel de lobo por abrigo. Ahun así se los quiere comer)

Kappi: (que aparece magistralmente como un super héroe de película. Lucha con la chica a patadas mordidas y puñetazos)

Asdis: Tranquilo todo saldrá bien… (dándole palmaditas en el trasero) ¡A la yugular! ¡A LA YUGULAR! (animando a su amigo) Te dije que estas bueno… ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Belg: Tan alta y clara que casi transparente… (satisfecho)

….

**ESTA ULTIMA PARTE SE PARECE MUCHO A UNA ESCENA DEL REY LEÓN, LO HE HECHO EXPRESAMENTE, ES QUE LA HE VISTO CON MI PRIMO Y SIEMPRE ME PARTO DE RISA EN ESE TROZO. ESPERO HABER SATISFECHO VUESTRAS GANAS DE REÍR UN RATO NI QUE SEA UN POQUITO. ¿REVIEWS?**


	9. Chapter 9: La desconocida predecible

**Danifrost: Como ya he dicho en el capítulo anterior, vi la película y literalmente me eché a llorar de la risa. Mi primo me miraba cómo si estuviese loca… Vaya cara que puso el pobre… En fin, me ilusiona un montón que leas mis historias. ¡Podrías hacerte una cuenta y escribir! ¡Saludos desde Cataluña! **

**Guest: ¡Guau! ¿En serio te gusto tanto? No sé qué decir… ¡Muchísimas gracias! **

**Guest: ¡Eres un genio! En realidad me quitas las ideas de la cabeza… ¿Tienes telepatía? Tranquilo, viene la acción… **

**Guest: ¡No te disculpes! ¡Al contrario! ¡Digamos que cuantos más reviews tengo, más contenta estoy! Trato de encajar hechos para que parezca realmente una secuela y tenga compatibilidad con la película. **

**TANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON, COMO LA PELICULA SON DE DREAM WORKS, NO TRATO DE ENRIQUEZERME CON ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO SOY UNA FAN A LA QUE SE LE HA OCURRIDO UNA HISTORIA**

…**.**

Kappi: (Asustando a la salvaje) ¡Y no vuelvas más!

Belg: ¿De dónde sales?

Kappi: Os estaba buscando, está anocheciendo y necesito las habilidades de Asdis para poder comer por lo menos un jabalí.

Asdis: ¿Te puedes comer un jabalí entero?

Kappi: Solo si tengo hambre… Pero sí.

Belg: Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué pasa con Laí? Tendríamos que vigilarlo… No me fío… A ver si hace alguna locura de la que nos arrepentiremos por el resto de nuestra vida…

Asdis: ¿No crees que sea muy exagerado todo eso del arrepentimiento y tal?

Belg: Piénsalo un segundo… Tiene unas marcas en las muñecas, y parecen recientes… No habla casi nada, y normalmente no calla ni debajo del agua bueno, ni de lava… ¿Un poco raro no?

Kappi: Nunca lo había pensado… ¿Creéis que estaba intentando…?

Gold fish: ¿Qué hacéis?

Kappi, Asdis y Belg: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Asdis: ¿No sabes decir hola como todo el mundo? (recuperándose del susto)

Gold fish: Quería deciros qué os están buscando. Más bien a Asdis para que traiga la cena.

Belg: ¿¡Y qué?! ¿¡Yo no existo?!

Gold fish: No te ofendas… Pero no eres muy bueno cazando… ¡Aunque haces unas espadas espectaculares!

Belg: Gracias… Supongo…

Alvin: Las mismas espadas que usaba tu padre para descuartizarme el brazo…

Asdis: ¡¿Es que ya nadie saluda? ¡Es gratis!

Alvin: (cojiendola por la trenza) Si quieres te saludo… ¡Travesandote el gaznate! Esta vez me voy a vengar… ¿Sabéis cómo perdí el brazo? Hipo me lo quito de una estocada… y… se lo dio a ese tiburón… A esa béstia le gusto tanto mi carne… ¡Que me persigue! Pero, al fin y al cabo me regalo este garfio… que tiene usos muy cotidiandos, como peinarme, barrer, matar…

Belg: ¡Sueltala! ¡Hizo bien en cortarte una de tus sucias manos de rata!

Alvin: (empuñando su espada) ¡En guardia criajo insolente! ¿Listo inútil?

Belg: ¡Listo es mi apodo!

Kappi: Que cliché…

Belg: ¿¡ Tú de qué parte estas?!

Asdis: Y ahí tienes otro… No sé porque tengo la sensación de estar en una comédia… (balanzeandose por los movimientos de Alvin. (NA:Es insenible a los tirones de pelo como yo)

Belg: (Alvin lo ataca por la espalda) ¿¡Por la espalda?! ¡Qué deshonra…! (con mucho drama, bloqueando el ataque y burlándose de él) ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer traidor?

Alvin: ¡Solo he empezado maldito niñito!

Belg: ¡A mí nadie me dice niñito! (entre estocadas y todo lo demás)

Hipo: ¡Apártate de mi hijo o te juro que pierdes la otra!

Alvin: Vaya, vaya… ¿El domador de dragones viene a defender al junior? Que conmovedor…

Hipo: ¡Pelea! (Desembainando su espada)

Alvin: ¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Cosquillas?

Hipo: Te advierto… Ya no soy un niño Alvin... No soy tan iluso como para caer en tus sucias trampas… Ahora soy el jefe de Berk, y nadie me ha logrado igualar en un combate…

Belg: (susurrándole) ¡Claro que nadie te iguala! ¡Tú no peleas!

Asdis: Estamos aviaos... (dándose una palmada en la cara ahun en el aire)

Kappi: Tranquilo jefe… Solo tiene un afilado garfio y una espada que corta el aire… No se preocupe…

Hipo: (sarcásticamente) ¡Es todo un alivio!

Gold fish: ¿De qué habláis? Siempre me excluis…

Alvin: (hablando refinadamente y con voz chillona) Espero que os haya dado tiempo de hacer la merienda… ¡Y ahora a pelear!

Belg: ¡Papá no! ¡Te va a hacer sushi de salmón!

Hipo: Tranquilo, tu madre me enseño… (Hace unos espectaculares movimientos de espada y tumba a Alvin en segundos) Te haces viejo…

Alvin: (sonríe y ataca a Hipo a la velocidad de la luz, lo deja sangrando por el hombro y desaparece con humo)

Todos: (Tosen)

Belg: ¡PAPÁ! (corriendo hacia él) ¡Ahhhhh! (su herida se vuelve a abrir)

(Al día siguiente….)

(Hipo y Belg duermen en el mismo saco. Parecen clones de dos épocas distintas. Hipo abraza a su hijo, como protegiéndolo, y Belg lo abraza también, esta escena es tierna para unos, cursi para otros y sensibleras para el resto)

Belg: Papá… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué le cortaste la mano?

Hipo: Como ya te dijeron, cuando naciste Alvin te echó una maldición, y mi venganza fue cortarle la mano con la que empuñaba la espada envenenada, y ahora yo también tengo la maldición. Temí perderte, así que quise acabar con la vida de ese mal nacido, y me descontole un poquito no más… (haciendo una pizca con los dedos)

Ivar: (Corre a los brazos de su padre cómo un niño pequeño) (NA: Se supone que es tierno)

Hipo: Ya pasó… (acariciendole la cabeza)

Ivar: ¡¿Por qué nunca haces caso?! (señalándolo y dándole el sermón) ¡No puedo quitarte un ojo de encima sin que te lastimes! (medio llorando del susto que tuvo cuando vio a su padre y a él sangrando en el suelo)

Belg: (lo abraza fuerte)

Laí: "Muy conmovedor" (piensa. El chico da una vuelta por el extenso bosque y encuentra a la salvaje de antes, ahun hambrienta. Pronto los dos se enzarzan en una lucha y, cuando Laí sin querer le quita la capucha a la "Loba"…) ¡No puede ser! Tú eres…

….

**¿QUIÉN CREEIS QUE PUEDE SER? ESTA VEZ LO HE HECHO UN POQUITO MÁS LARGO, ¿OS GUSTA MÁS LARGO O MÁS CORTO? ¡RESPONDED EN LOS REVIEWS! (SI QUEREIS CLARO…)**


	10. Chapter 10: Un amor en peligro de guerra

**Nerea Infante: Tranquila, yo también… ¡Jejejeje! Tranquila ya también soy un libro abierto, si a veces te respondo cosas que no me preguntas… Un abrazo y un beso (en la mejilla) con sabor a melocotón y fresa **

**Alexa: Me sorprende que te gusten tanto… :,) ¡Intentaré hacerlos un poco más largos! ¡Saludos desde la provincia de Barcelona! **

**Guest: Sip, el odioso Alvin… Si existiera el desodorante en esa época te juro que se lo recomendaría… (PD: no sé como huele… y espero no descubrirlo…) Tengo gmail pero confiscado… De momento, libre solo tengo el fan fiction, así que por medio de comentarios creo que nos iremos comunicando (cuando me den la contraseña del gmail, Hotmail, Facebook, ask, etc. Te aviso) Esa era la intención, quería poner un toque a lo Peter Pan porque me gustaba mucho cuando era pequeña. Tu di, seguro que es una buena idea, estoy dispuesta a leer tu opinión y seguramente "ponerla en practica". **

**Nerea Infante: No lo se, creo que llamare yo, pero tu no dudes en llamar. No te he llamado antes porque el teléfono que uso es el fijo de la planta de arriba de mi casa, y ese esta al lado de la habitación de mi hermana, y como es muy cotilla nos escuchara, en cambio si me llamas tu, en la planta de abajo tengo un inalámbrico con el cual puedo pasearme hasta por casa del vecino con él. (PD: cuando cuelgo el inalámbrico hace un pitido, así que se enterarían mis padres y me preguntarian con quien hablo y porque no te conocen) Por eso es preferible que me llames tu, así no hay peligro y finjo que eres una amiga de X de la ESO. (PD: Si no puedes llamo yo he…) (En realidad a estas alturas ya te llame dos vezes, pero te lo contesto igual) **

**Danifrost: Jejejje, me estaba riendo por dentro cuando se me ocurrio. Si te llamas igual en Potterfics te buscare (no te busco de otra manera porque, sinceramente no tengo idea de el nombre que usas allí) **

**Guest: Muuuuuuuuchas gracias :,) **

**Guest : Jejejeje, ¡intentare subir lo mas rápido que me den mis dedos y mi cerebro! **

**Guest: Aquí te traigo el siguiente, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. **

**(Perdón por las faltas de ortografía)**

**TANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON, COMO LA PELICULA SON DE DREAM WORKS, NO TRATO DE ENRIQUEZERME CON ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO SOY UNA FAN A LA QUE SE LE HA OCURRIDO UNA HISTORIA**

…**.**

(En la despedida hay un sorteo, muy importante. Votad por medio de los reviews)

Belg: Ivar, como tú dirías… Los hombres no lloran (abrazando a su hermano mayor)

Ivar: Yo solo lloro cuando la gente la diña… (Es una expresión catalana)

Belg: (muy extrañado)

Ivar: Se muere…

Belg: Pero… nadie ha muerto…

Ivar: Freydis si… (Por si no os acordáis la dragón de Belg)

Belg ¡¿QUE!? (Estrangulando a Ivar como si fuera un trapo mojado y más preocupado incluso que el día en que se olvidó de como respirar)

Ivar: (con mucho dolor y dificultad para respirar) E-r-a b-r-o-m-a… Está jugando con Raudi… (Morado de tanta falta de su preciado y valioso aire en sus pulmones)

Belg: ¡Te juro que como vuelvas a darme un susto así, cojo un barco y te tiro por la borda! ¡Freydis! (estrujándola feliz por saber que su mejor amiga continuaba con vida)

Raudi: Roargrrrrrrrgroar (traducción: ¿Porque antes Frey era negra y ahora es lila?)

Barrilete: (directamente diré la traducción cuando hablen) Porque al parecer su dueño tiene incluso más fuerza que ella…

Frey: Por favor… ayudadme… os lo suplico…

Raudi: No, no... Son tus problemas con tu dueño alfa... Ya te las apañaras sola... (haciendole la "puñeta" a su "noviecita")

(volviendo con los humanos)

Ivar: Voy a dar una vuelta... No tardo...

Dalla: (que lo ve salir de la tienda) ¿Puedo ir? (inocente)

Ivar: (sonrojado como si fuese un mismisimo petardo) Cla-claro no hay problema, cuantos más mejor...

Gold fish: ¿Puedo ir yo?

Ivar: (susurrandole entre dientes) ¿Y a ti quien te ha invitado? ¿Que nadie te ha dicho que tres son multitud...?

Kappi: ¿Y a donde te crees que vas? (susurrandole entre dientes a Dalla) Cuidado... Este no es de fiar...

Ivar: ¿¡Que?! ¡No le digas eso grandisimo inútil! (susurrandole mosqueado)

Dalla: ¿Nos vamos? (Un poco avergonzada por el numerito que estaban montando ellos solos)

Ivar: ¡Claro! (librandose de sus molestos amigos) ¡¿Que dia más bonito no?!

Dalla: Pero... Si es de noche...

Ivar: Cierto, cierto… Em… Oye… ¿Por qué?

Dalla. ¿El que?

Ivar: ¿Porque siempre estas conmigo? Siempre me apoyas… Aunque no tenga la razón… Siempre estas a mi lado… Y yo… Te quiero… Decir que… Gracias por todo, eres la mejor.

Dalla: Gracias… Yo… Tenia miedo… De perderte en la nieve. (Apenada)

Ivar: ¿En serio?

Dalla: Si. Tu siempre me has protegido. Desde que llegue aquí, te comportas distinto conmigo, más comprensivo incluso … ¿Por qué?

Ivar: Porque te quiero.

Dalla: ¿Cómo? ¿He escuchado bien?

Ivar: (Avergonzado pero seguro) Que te quiero, en realidad, desde que te vi me enamoré de ti… Entiendo que tu no me quieras, no eres la primera, pero te tengo que decir que eres diferente de las demás, te quiero por quien eres, y no por quien aparentas ser. Así que, si quieres, delante de mí puedes quitarte esos pinchos, armas y … Puedes quitarte el maquillaje, porque sé que eres romana.

Dalla: (Sorprendida, roja, pero sobre todo asustada. Era un revoltijo de sensaciones. Los vikingos eran sus enemigos. Siempre hacían guerrillas, y en una de ellas murió su hermano pequeño y su tío. Al principio les tenía asco, estaba perdida en tierras desconocidas, pero un chico llamado Kappi la acogió en su casa, y se olvidó de sus diferencias y enfrentamientos, al igual que lo hizo Hipo con los dragones. En ese momento no sabía si llorar o reír, pero obtó por llorar ya que se sentía culpable de mentirle. Tartamudeando) Y-o, (solloza) Yo no quería… Hacerlo…

Ivar: Todo está bien. (Tembloroso coloca su mano derecha en la barbilla de Dalla, seguidamente dice:) ¿Quieres? (Apenado)

Dalla: (Lo coje por la camiseta y lo acerca hasta milímetros de su boca, y cuando ya casi esta…) ¿No te importa?

Ivar: No me importan las cosas de mayores. (Finalmente se besan como nunca en su vida lo ha hecho nadie. Era una mezcla de ternura, pasión y lujuria)

….

**SE QUE ES MUY CORTO, PERO ES UN ADELANTO A… CUANDO HAGA EL PRÓIXIMO CAPITULO SABREIS DE QUE HABLO BUENO, EN REALIDAD LO VAIS A SABER AHORA. NO SE SI ALGUNOS HAN LEÍDO EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES 2… PUES VAMOS A HACER OTRO SORTEO DE TERNURA O YA SABEIS, ESO. ESTA VEZ NO IRE PONIENDO QUE VERGÜENZA POR TODAS PARTES SI TOCA ESO. ¿REVIEWS? 22**


	11. Chapter 11: Mocoso ha madurado

**Empitymind: Acaban de inspirarme… ¡Esto sera épico! **

**Nerea Infante: Ok, sin problemas **

**Guest: La magia de internet… Une a personas de cualquier sitio (que tenga wii fi) XD **

**Guest: ¡ME HAS ILUMINADO! Sin dudas elijo la primera pero con algunas modificaciones. Cuando lo he leído he pegado un bote de la silla que casi me caigo, y he gritado tan fuerte un ¡SIIIIIII! Que ha venido mi madre a ver que carajo pasaba conmigo. :D**

**TANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON, COMO LA PELICULA SON DE DREAM WORKS, NO TRATO DE ENRIQUEZERME CON ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO SOY UNA FAN A LA QUE SE LE HA OCURRIDO UNA HISTORIA**

…**.**

(Acordaos de poner en un review si quereis que Ivar y Dalla hagan eso o no. (¡Malditas apuestas sin sentido!)

Belg: Voy a cazar algo…

Mocoso: No es por ofender pero hasta tu padre es más fuerte que tu, y eso es estar en el mas bajo nivel de fuerza.

Belg: ¡Pues te voy a demostrar que no es verdad, y no vuelvas a insultar así a mi padre!

Mocoso: Tienes dos meses para demostrar lo contrario, o quedaras como un completo inútil. Ah, y no se pueden usar dragones ni para entrenarte ni para combatir.

Belg: (Va hacia la "tienda" de Bocón) ¡Necesito armas potentes cuanto antes! (Dandole un puñetazo a la mesa que retumba por todo el campamento)

Bocón: (Serio por una vez en su vida) Te voy a dar una de las mejores espadas que tengo… La hizo tu padre, y debo reconocer que es una de las mejores que he visto en años desde el gran Fergus. (Dandole una espada que parecía que con solo mirarla te cortabas, claramente eso era imposible, solo es una metáfora…¿O no? )

Belg: (Este se servia de un traje-armadura color negro y con un emblema naranja) Me voy a entrenar. (Enfundadndo la excelente espada en una funda artesanal muy bien hecha para ser fabricada por Bocón, parecía que le había puesto un empeño enorme en fabricar esa hermosa herramienta. Sin duda la espada no se quedaba atrás, parecía una obra maestra que serviría más bien para adornar algún museo importante, que no una espada corriente y común para cortar cuellos. ) Asdis, ¿Me ayudas?

Asdis: ¿Qué quieres mejorar? ¿Velocidad, resistencia…?

Belg: Lo quiero mejorar todo.

Asdis: ¿Eres consciente de que eso llevara semanas?

Belg: Totalmente. Tendré que venzer a mi "tío", y eso no va a ser tarea fácil…

Asdis: (Desenbainando su espada) Pues prepárate, porque esta vez los entrenamientos no serán como cuando eramos niños...

….Hipo: ¡¿PERO QUE LE HAS DICHO PEDAZO DE TROLL!?

Mocoso: No grites… No te pega para nada…(Calmado, y es bastante extraño porque suele ser mocoso quien pierde los estribos) Lo he dicho para que entrene… Cualquier dia de estos Alvin volverá a aparecer, y tiene que estar preparado para luchar contra él… Nunca desarrollara sus habilidades en combate si no tiene motivaciones… Si los haces sentir mal tienen un motivo por el cual superarse, si no crecerán cómo tu.

Hipo: ¿¡Y que tiene de malo ser como yo?! No solo esta la lucha, se deven combinar la fuerza i la inteligencia para poder salir victorioso en una pelea de esas dimensiones, y tu lo sabes.

Mocoso: Si tu hijo entrena con Asdis, nunca mostrara sus verdaderas habilidades, y eso no es todo, nunca se atreverá ni siquiera a hacerle un rasguño a su "noviecita". Por eso he decidido que tu deves entrenarlo. Hipo, los dos sabemos que guardas un secreto, y a mi no me lo puedes ocultar ya que soy tu primo. En realidad hemos crecido juntos, y si crees que cada vez que salias corriendo al bosque en luna llena pensaba que era por cobardía, te equivocas. Has tardado años en dominar tus instintos. Podrias masacrar a toda la aldea si te lo propones. He aquí el porqué Estoico nunca quiso entrenarte, si lo hubiese hecho, la mitad de nosotros ya estaríamos muertos… Por esa razón deves ocultar que eres descendiente directo de un dragón… Y sabes que no uno cualquiera… Sinó un furia nocturna… De acuerdo que esa furia nocturna se convirtió en humano, pero eso no canvia el hecho de tener sangre de dragón corriendo por sus venas. Se que es duro para ti… Pero te apoyo.

Hipo: (Cabizbajo por la extensa "explicación" de su primo.) No se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a la almohada… Ignoraba que te hubieses enterado de todo eso tu solo, y menos que te hubieses hecho tan responsable… Pero… (Suspira) Esto debe quedar entre nosotros con un juramento de sangre.

Mocoso: (Coje un puñal de su cinturón y corta un poco su palma de la mano. Eso mismo hace Hipo)

Hipo y Mocoso: Prometo solemnemente guardar esta promesa con mi vida. (Dandose un apretón con las manos sangrando)

….

Hipo: (Estaba pensativo entre las sábanas. A su lado descansaba Astrid, su bella Astrid. Antes de ir a dormir contemplaba su belleza, su hermoso cabello dorado. Esta vez si que se la quedo contemplando. Queria memorizar cada detalle, cada peca, cada gesto…)

Astrid: No sabia que estabas ahun despierto. (Con sus hermosos ojos ahun cerrados)

Hipo: Sabes que no puedo dormir si no me das un beso de buenas noches…

Astrid: Con que quieres un beso de buenas noches he…

….

**SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO PARECE MAS CORTO, PERO CREO QUE LO HE HECHO MÁS "ELAVORADO" AHUN ESPERO VUESTROS VOTOS DE SI HACEN ESO O NO. ¿REVIEWS? (perdón por las inumerables faltas de ortografía)**


End file.
